darkhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Gautier (DH)
Youth Nick was born in New Orleans to Cherise Gautier and Adarian. Cherise was fifteen years old and Adarian was posing as a career felon. Cherise's parents gave her an ultimatum: give up the baby, finish high school, and continue living with them or keep her baby and be kicked out without any recognition. Cherise chose the latter and became an exotic dancer on Bourbon Street. She was a single mother since Adarian was in and out of prison and eventually died in Angola during a prison riot. Nick was raised by not just his mom but her friends as well, including the Egyptian goddess Menyara disguised as a human. Nick started stealing and running with a bad gang when he was thirteen. One night, his friends were mugging an innocent tourist couple. Nick revolted and saved the people, getting beat up and shot by his "friends" in the process. If Kyrian hadn't been watching and stepped in to save him, Nick would have died. Kyrian paid for Nick's hospital bills, but Nick and Cherise refused to accept charity, so Kyrian offered to hire Nick to run errands for him after school. Kyrian revealed the truth about the Dark-Hunters when Nick graduated high school and Nick became a full Squire. It has recently come to light that Nick actually developed his powers as a teenager and recruited the Malachai's minions due to interference from his future self and a son he has with War. To put things back on track he erased his memories with Lethe Water and had Caleb substitute the "correct ones," meaning that half the things he thinks he knows about his whole past starting when he was fourteen and first met Kyrian are fabricated and several of his friends know this. Adulthood Nick eventually became a brilliant prelaw student at Loyola and a technogeek computer whiz. Nick was Kyrian's best man at his wedding, drinking buddies with Tabitha Devereaux, and—despite his smart-mouthed, mule-headed, charming-as-hell self—the closest thing to a best friend Acheron ever had. After Kyrian's return to mortality, Nick became Talon's unofficial, part-time Squire. Transition to Dark-Hunter Nick was a notorious ladies’ man and slept with Simi, though he didn't know what she meant to Acheron at the time. Ash was so enraged when he found out that he inadvertently cursed Nick by saying, "If I were you, I'd kill myself to save me the trouble of doing it later." That night, Nick found his beloved mother Cherise after she had been murdered by the Desiderius-possessed Ulric. Destroyed by grief, he took his own life so that Artemis would be forced to make him a Dark-Hunter and allow him his vengeance. Artemis—who cannot make a Dark-Hunter from a suicide—felt she had no right to Nick's soul, so she handed the soul over to Acheron. Nick bears his bow-and-arrow mark on his face and neck, making it impossible to conceal (though it goes quite well with his Blood Rite tattoo). After Acheron asked Savitar to train Nick, Savitar handed him over to Ravyn Kontis. Angry and bitter at the world, Nick ran off and really went to the dark side. He made a pact with Stryker and drank his blood, an act that gave him silver eyes and godlike powers. Nick defected after his lover Satara (Stryker’s sister) ordered him to rape Tory Kafieri. He killed Satara instead. Transition to Malachai Nick’s godmother Menyara bound his Malachai powers when he was born to protect him. She unbound them in One Silent Night, but he doesn’t know how to use them. Unfortunately, one of the few people powerful and knowledgeable enough to train him is Acheron, his ex-best friend and current enemy. Ash has also assigned the Dogs of War to guard him. Category:Characters Category:Malachai Category:Dark-Hunters